Newspaper stalkers
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: The newspaper club decides to record the aliens relationships with the humans they live with. How will it turn out when they figure out one of the aliens has fallen for a human? Gironatsu


Disclaimer: I do not own sgt. Frog. Wish I did, though.

I wrote this an a while ago. I just never got around to finishing it.

I just love the newspaper chief! There's no good stories about him, though.

The chief of Kissho newspaper club looked at his members. There was of course Chiruyo and another member whose name escaped him. (A.K.A he didn't have one.)

"Now about what we saw in the Hinata house…. How can we inform the public about these aliens and keep it interesting?" The chief asked his members. Chiruyo held her glasses daintily.

"We could tell them all about Fuyuki Hinata, even how his arm moves every minute in class… I already have the observations…" Chiruyo trailed off after saying her awfully stalker-ish line.

"That's a great idea!" The guy with no name congratulated, "But let's do a stalker story about Natsumi instead, everyone enjoys reading about her more than Fuyuki!"

"Look could you two please keep your love lives out of this and keep to what's important… Aliens!" The chief asked whacking them with paper.

"Well then what do **YOU** suggest, chief?" The other male member asked.

"I suggest we do a story about the five frog aliens living with them. For example, we know that the leader is obsessed with Gundam and acts as Fuyuki's brother… We also know there's an evil yellow one who loves experimenting, and then there's a black-ish, blue one that's jealous and loves blowing things up!" The chief explained.

"But nobody likes hearing about those stories!" The big man replied.

"What if we included facts about real people?" Chiruyo suggested, "Like how Nishizawa-san is with these aliens as well. Also Koyuki Azumaya, the new, athletic, student, also has something to do with them. She's a ninja with that blue one…" Chiruyo explained.

"Yeah and that red one has some weird connection to Natsumi Hinata!" The big guy replied, recalling his traumatic mistake of trying to peek on Natsumi in the bath.

"Hmmm…. So you suggest that we do a story about the alien's connection with humans?" The chief raised an eyebrow and smiled, "It's brilliant!" He then turned his smile to a sly one.

"So who wants to spy on whom?" The chief asked. The man with no name and Chiruyo glanced at each other uneasily.

"I'll spy on Fuyuki…And also the green alien because it lives with Fuyuki…. I'll also do Nishizawa-san and whichever alien lives with her… I think it's the black-blue one…" Chiruyo said quietly.

"I'll do Natsumi Hinata and the red brute!" The man with no name concluded.

"And I'll do Koyuki and the blue alien!" The chief smiled, knowing he had chosen the friendliest.

"What about the yellow one?" Chiruyo asked. She pushed up her glasses, knowing since she had chosen to stalk the most people she was excluded from this terrible duty. The chief and bigger man swallowed frightened. They then did rock, paper, scissors to know which one would have the horrible fate of possible dissection. The chief lost.

"I'll start writing my will…." The chief groaned, knowing he didn't have long to live. His members looked at him gravely, and patted him on the back for support. They then nodded and went off to do their duty.

Chiruyo watched from afar as the green alien and her beloved Fuyuki talked. She had set up hidden cameras and microphones all over the house. However, she had bumped into other secret cameras while setting hers up. These cameras had an odd swirly mark on them and the number 966. She had dismissed these cameras and set up her own. She listened to Fuyuki and the green ones conversation.

"Hey, Fuyuki, do you know that the new Gundam movie is coming out?" The green alien asked.

"Of course, Sarge, I got us some tickets. If you go in your human suit we can go together!" Fuyuki held out some paper that was probably tickets.

"You're the greatest friend ever master Fuyuki!" The green frog hugged Fuyuki.

'You're not much of an evil invader are you?" Fuyuki asked. The green frog looked bashful.

"Gero, Gero, Gero, we'll invade you're planet one of these days… For the Gundam!" Tears streamed down his cheek. He wiped them off.

_So he and Fuyuki are friends… _Chiruyo observed, she snapped a quick photo and was off. She would go spy on Nishizawa-san next.

The chief knocked on Koyuki's door. He knew she was nice enough to just tell him everything about the aliens, because he already knew about them.

"Hello?" Koyuki opened her door. "Oh, Dororo, we have a guest!" Koyuki observed.

"Would you please tell me a bit about Dororo… Please?" The chief asked.

"Lady Koyuki…. I don't think we should…" Dororo replied. Koyuki shook her head.

"If you would like some tea I'd be glad to give it, but information is something you have to seek for yourself." Koyuki replied. The chief scowled.

"I'll have some tea then." The chief replied, coming into her one room house that had taken forever to track down. Koyuki smiled and gladly made the tea as the chief sat awkwardly alone with Dororo.

"You don't have a camera on you do you?" Dororo asked. The chief showed Dororo the camera as Dororo slid it away, "Just in case."

"So how's life as an alien…?" The chief asked trying to make conversation as he awaited the tea.

"As normal as being a pekoponain." Dororo replied politely.

"Pekoponain?" The chief asked curiously.

"Human." Dororo replied, translating. The chief made a mental note to himself about that.

"So where do you live?" The chief asked wanting to know about his home planet.

"With Lady Koyuki. In her bed." Dororo replied, not wanting to answer about Keron. "I'm sorry, but I think you've overstayed you're welcome. It was nice talking to you, but would you please leave?" Dororo asked. The chief scowled, he had gotten at least some information, though.

"Can I just take a picture of Koyuki before I go? No harm in that." The chief replied. Dororo and Koyuki nodded and the chief snapped the photo. He then nodded politely and left, with his information.

Chiruyo found it was impossible to infiltrate the Nishizawa mansion. So instead she just e-mailed Momoka about some various information, like names of the aliens. In return for a Fuyuki picture, Momoka happily explained that Tamama lived with her as a pet and the sergeant's name was Keroro, there was also a frog named Giroro, who lived in the Hinata's backyard, Dororo who lived with Koyuki, and also Kululu who lived under the house along with a girl named Angol Mois. Chiruyo was content with this information so she went back home to avoid endangering her life any further.

The chief breathed in, it would be his last breath of life. He had finally snuck under the Hinata house to watch the yellow frog type on his computer and laugh. He needed some interesting information, quick! The door opened behind the yellow frog as a perfectly normal girl came in the room, he didn't recognize her from school. Could she be another alien that he didn't know about?

"Kululu-san, Uncle has another assignment for you!" The girl dropped the stack of papers next to the yellow frog named Kululu.

"Kukuku…. Another one? Is this more searching the internet for Gundam toys?" Kululu asked. The blonde girl nodded sadly.

"I keep telling him to find a different passion that helps others. Like my passion to destroy planets!" The girl's mouth turned up in the corners, but not too much, for fear of something. The chief almost fell out of his secure place when he had heard this innocent girl destroyed planets for a living. "Don't worry, I won't smile. I know you don't like it. It's like a rutabaga that eats lamb stew?" The girl suggested.

"Kukukukuku, thanks Moa-chan." Kululu thanked. The chief's story ear turned, did this normal looking girl perhaps have an interesting relationship with this evil demon that the public could be interested in?

"No problem." The girl called Moa-chan replied.

"But I still don't want a hug." Kululu replied.

"You're so mean!" The girl happily laugh-pouted. The chief snapped a photo of the two smiling. This would be perfect for the public. Even if they did think these frogs were photo-shopped. He quietly slinked out before Kululu could see him and experiment on him. He had survived!

The other member of the club lay in the bushes outside of the house. Natsumi would have to come out sooner or later, and the red frog would be with her. Of course, it didn't really matter if the red frog was there or not, it only mattered if Natsumi was there. He could easily get some images of Natsumi and all of her fan-club would read the newspaper because of it. (Including him) Apparently, he hadn't learned his lesson.

Natsumi walked out of the house and smiled, apparently something was making her happy. She laughed.

"Did the stupid frog actually do that?" She asked, as if she were talking to herself. "I can't believe he was so stupid as a child! Would you say he was smarter or stupider now?" She waited for a response, "Yeah, definitely stupider." She smiled and sat down next to a random bone fire. "Do you really have to have your anti-barrier on right now Giroro? It's not like any of the neighbors are watching at this exact moment." Suddenly, the red frog appeared as if he had turned off a light switch and been there the whole time. The newspaper member tried not to jump, but instead watched to see what would unfold.

"Sorry… I just get the paranoid feeling that someone's watching us…" The red frog scowled, "Must just be Kululu, up to his old tricks." The newspaper member, tried not to push some more leaves in front of him. He then scowled back at the frog who's name was probably Giroro. What kind of relationship did he and Natsumi have anyway? Natsumi's fan club would certainly not want to know that an alien was closer to Natsumi than them.

The red frog alien handed Natsumi a sweet potato that he had been cooking.

"Here, I made this for you… B-because I know you enjoy eating sweet potatoes…." Giroro trailed off and looked down and blushed. Apparently Natsumi didn't notice this.

"Thank you! You're the best at making sweet potatoes!" Natsumi bit into the sweet potato. "It's delicious! You're the greatest, Giroro! I wish you would stay with me forever and make sweet potatoes!" Natsumi smiled with a nature that she had never shown any of her fan club. Giroro turned redder than normal. The newspaper stalker gripped a leaf, jealously.

"I-I'm glad you enjoy cooking sweet potatoes together, so much…." Giroro turned away and wiped off a bit of drool. He then started muttering to himself something that Natsumi didn't seem to hear. "My Natsumi… Living together with me forever…"

The newspaper club member concluded the obvious truth, this weird frog alien was in love with Natsumi Hinata! And Natsumi was school property, she belonged to the whole school, not to mention human-kind. Her beauty was something that human kind had to hoard and not share with aliens who greedily wanted her all for themselves. He quietly slunk off to share with the chief what he had learned. However, after three hours of looking he concluded the chief hadn't gotten back from his investigation. So he returned to the Hinata's backyard. However; Natsumi was no where in sight. He walked around looking for her and fell into what seemed to be a tent, that had recently been invisible. There he saw something that he couldn't help take a picture of. Natsumi was curled up with the red alien frog and was taking a nap with him. She was clutching him as if he were her plushy, and looking quite happy about taking a quick nap with him. The red frog was smiling and holding her hand, he seemed to sense that someone had entered his tent and squirmed closer to Natsumi. After finding complete utter shelter in her arms, he went back to a deep sleep with occasional mumble of Natsumi's name and that he would never kill her and the words "I love you…. Natsumi…"

Well if the newspaper member wasn't completely sure of the infatuation Giroro felt for Natsumi, he was certain now. He quickly rushed out of the tent, and headed back to his house so he could speak with his fellow club members the next day.

"Giroro… Did you just hear something run out of your tent?" Natsumi asked shaking the alien awake.

"Huh? Uh…No, I won't wear a dress Keroro…" He mumbled in his sleep.

"Saburo's in your tent." Natsumi lied, trying to wake him up.

"HUH!" Giroro yelled, waking up. "Where is he?" He grabbed a gun.

"Nowhere. I lied to wake you up." Natsumi explained.

"N-Natsumi, what are you doing in my t-tent?" Giroro asked, embarresed and scooting away, unaware that he and Natsumi had just slept in the same bed.

"About an hour ago I came into your tent to see that you were sleeping. You awoke rather frightened, as if you were having a nightmare. You said, 'You're still alive, Natsumi!' and then hugged me. You then begged for me to stay by your side for a few minutes. You fell asleep so I just fell asleep too. I was a bit sleepy, after all. Did you get any sleep last night?" Natsumi asked, explaining. Giroro blushed at her story.

"Keroro had me do some meaningless paper work so I didn't get any sleep." Giroro replied.

"What was your nightmare about?" Natsumi asked.

"Uh…I don't remember…" Giroro lied. In reality he had dreamed that he had been forced to kill Natsumi for the invasion. It was one of his worst nightmares. A recurring one, too.

"Oh… So do you know what entered and ran out of your tent?" Natsumi asked.

"Probably Ms. Furbottom." Giroro replied, unworried. "Um…Thank you for staying with me…" Giroro blushed.

"No problem. I owed you for all those times that you've helped me. And anyway, it's not like helping you is going to hurt me or anything." Natsumi replied.

**If only she knew**

"What do you mean?" Natsumi asked the narrator. No answer was heard. She shrugged, smiled at Giroro and left.

"So what did we all find out about those aliens?" The chief asked the next day.

"I know their names…" Chiruyo trailed off, "The red one is Giroro, the yellow one is Kululu, the blue one is Dororo, the girl is Angol Mois, the blackish-blue frog is Tamama and he lives with Nishizawa-san and Keroro is a sergeant trying to invade us all and he likes Gundam and is friends with Fuyuki." The chief wrote it all down.

"Dororo and Koyuki sleep in the same bed and the girl who I believe is named Angol Mois is an alien who destroys planets and she lives with Kululu, happily." The chief handed some pictures. They turned to their nameless club member.

"The red frog named Giroro is in love with Natsumi Hinata. Here's a picture." He gravely handed a picture to them.

"Okay, this will do for our issue. Everyone ready to expose Natsumi Hinata's love life?" The chief asked. They all nodded and began to work on their latest issue.

Natsumi walked to school with Fuyuki and Koyuki.

"Hey, that chief of the newspaper at school visited me yesterday about Dororo, did anyone visit you?" Koyuki asked. Fuyuki and Natsumi shook their heads.

"Do you still think they're pursing the truth about the aliens?" Natsumi asked.

"Yeah." Koyuki nodded.

"I'll check their issue this week out to see." Fuyuki offered, he squinted as the school came into view as Natsumi's friends, Satsuki and Yayoi, ran towards her in a rush. Koyuki was the first one to see what they were holding, due to her ninja sight.

"They're holding a school newspaper! Do you think the newspaper club published something bad?" Koyuki asked worried. Natsumi shook her head, just as her friends jumped on her, they started speaking frantically at the same time, Natsumi could not make out their words.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Satsukii first." Natsumi ordered.

"Do you really live with aliens?" Satsuki asked hesitantly.

"No." Natsumi lied, she sighed so the newspaper club was still pursuing the thing about aliens.

"Oh. That's what everyone thought. We all concluded that it was a really cute plushy." Satsuki replied, "At first your fan club was mad that you were seeing someone, then they realized that it was a plushy. Now they all want one!" Satsuki concluded.

"Huh?" Natsumi asked.

"Why didn't you ever show us your super-cute plushy? Can I borrow it?" Yayoi begged.

"What plushy?" Natsumi asked.

"The one you sleep with, there's a whole story about it in the newspaper. It brings out your cute and tender side. The loving side that most don't see." Yayoi explained. She handed the newspaper to Natsumi. "Ignore the stuff about aliens."

Natsumi looked at the front page of the newspaper. She saw a picture of herself curled up with a sleeping Giroro. The headline read: OUT OF SPECIES LOVE BREWIN'. She read the article.

Natsumi Hinata may appear to be a normal, hot, student. And we all know that all the students admire her and wish we could all be just like her, but in reality, Natsumi Hinata is nothing more than an alien breeder. She lives with aliens in her house who are trying to invade our planet! These aliens resemble frogs and have an intricate base under the Hinata house. Natsumi has made these aliens into her slaves and sometimes pets as shown in the picture above. Unknown to her, her pet does not wish to be her pet. His name is Giroro and he is perhaps the most threatening of all the invaders, he lives in the Hinata's backyard and has a tent filled with guns. The tent is invisible to human eyes. She was found sleeping there with him, yesterday afternoon at five P.M. Most of us in Kissho school are attracted to Natsumi Hinata, but it turns out another one unlike us is after her heart. This evil red alien is infatuated with her. He does not know when to draw the limit at over-possesiveness and throws a grenade in your mouth if you get even an inch close to Natsumi. Our proof of this is one of our very own members who luckily survived his attack. After innocently trying to see Natsumi and warn her about the aliens who lived with her, Giroro attacked him thinking he was getting too close to Natsumi. The alien was also heard muttering her name over and over again in his sleep. Giroro also said, "I love you… Natsumi…" while he was sleeping in her arms. He is not content with sharing the bounty of Natsumi's beauty and has weapons that are a danger to humankind. It is unknown if Natsumi Hinata feels the same way about him, we assume that she is smarter than that. So next time you see Natsumi, I urge you to save her from this evil Giroro, and if you ever see him, make sure to kill him. Think of Natsumi's safety.

(Written by guy with no name)

"This is just stupid!" Natsumi laughed, "Even if people did believe in aliens they wouldn't believe that Giroro was in love with me!" She laughed so hard that she had to wipe a tear from her eye. She glanced at Koyuki and Fuyuki, who had a more solemn expression.

"I hope none of your crazy fans try to find Giroro." Fuyuki suddenly answered.

"Me too," Natsumi agreed, "At least now I know what had woken me up when I was in Giroro's tent." Fuyuki and Koyuki glanced at her, they said the next thing in unison.

"IT WASN'T PHOTO-SHOPPED!" They yelled. Natsumi blushed.

"Uh, yeah…" Natsumi replied, she then realized that perhaps she didn't want everyone to know about the time she had spent with Giroro. "Hey, I wonder what else is written?" She turned the page to see how inaccurate the newspaper was for anyone else and also to change the subject. She stopped at a picture of Fuyuki and Keroro hugging. She let Fuyuki and Koyuki read over her shoulder as Satsuki and Yayoi left. The headline read: INVADER LIKES GUNDAM

Fuyuki Hinata is the master-mind behind these alien invaders. He denies the existence of aliens because he lives with them. He is plotting world domination along with the leader of these aliens, sergeant Keroro. Sergeant Keroro, however, has more of a passion for building Gundam than invading. He plans to see the latest Gundam movie with Fuyuki. He and Fuyuki have a close bond, one of friendship; however, Fuyuki in reality wants to hoard the knowledge of the aliens and keep it to himself. So stop Fuyuki and tell him that you know about his secret!

(It was written by the chief)

"What is with them and hoarding stuff?" Natsumi asked, recalling the article about herself. Fuyuki shrugged.

"They got most of the information accurate, at least." He replied. He then flipped through the newspaper to read the one about Koyuki, which only had a picture of her smiling. The heading read: SECRET EXPOSED, A REAL LIFE NINJA

Koyuki Azumaya, transfer student, is not all that she seems, she is in reality a ninja who works with aliens. Her best friend, Dororo, lives in her house and sleeps in her bed. He wants to hoard ninja traditions all to himself. He also loves justice and looks down upon us pekoponians, which is humans in their language. Perhaps this ninja is in reality plotting an alien invasion so she can for once defeat the pirates? Please stop Koyuki and her weird ways.

(Written by Chiruyo)

This time all Fuyuki and Natsumi laughed together. Koyuki didn't see what was so funny.

"Did they just call me weird?" Koyuki asked. Natsumi turned the page to read about Momoka. There was no picture, only the heading: MYSTERIOUS RICH GIRL, PLOTTING WITH ALIENS?

Momoka Nishizawa is the heiress to the Nishizawa fortune. She is unapproachable and a bit snotty when it comes to others. No one usually speaks to her due to her violent nature. She for some reason, bonded with Fuyuki Hinata and spends time with him in the Occult club. In reality, she is his secret companion in alien hoarding. She owns an alien named Tamama who lives as her pet in her castle. This Tamama is jealous of something unknown. But he is also violent, like her. Please stand up to Nishizawa's violence.

(Written by Chiruyo.)

"Nishizawa-san is going to kill whoever wrote this article." Fuyuki responded.

"Is there anything about Kululu?" Natsumi asked, wondering if they had written about Saburo. Koyuki turned the page to see Kululu and Angol Mois smiling at each other, (Which they always did) The headline read: EVIL DEMON HAS A SPECIAL RELATIONSHIP WITH NOT SO INNOCENT GIRL

Kululu is the last alien frog creature that is in the platoon sent to invade us. He lives under the Hinata house along with a girl named Angol Mois, who appears as a normal human being, but actually destroys planets for a living. They hoard their destructive power from the rest of their platoon, waiting to cause pain and misery. Kululu loves experimenting on innocent people and dissecting them. He is beyond scary and most would love to avoid him; however, Angol Mois puts up with him so that they can share their destructive potential. They plan to kill us all. As seen in the photo above the two are laughing over the fate of mankind, they then proceeded to congratulate each other on the evil plans they had come up with. The two are madly in love with themselves and could never love anything. They pretend to love each other so they may use each other for their devious plot. So please, carry a weapon at all times to protect yourself from them.

(Written by the chief of the newspaper club)

"You're right, they do love the word hoarding." Koyuki mused.

"Wow. They got Angol Mois so wrong!" Fuyuki laughed.

"Now I don't feel so bad that they got my article so inaccurate." Natsumi laughed. Koyuki and Fuyuki stared at her as if they knew something that she didn't.

"Um… Well yours wasn't so inaccurate…" Fuyuki trailed off. Koyuki nodded.

"….Of course it was!" Natsumi replied. "I'm going to go talk to this Newspaper chief about his accusations about Giroro!" Natsumi stormed off, going to the newspaper chief's classroom where he was at.

"Oh? Natsumi? What do you want?" The newspaper chief asked when he saw Natsumi storm up to him. She held up his newspaper.

"What is this about?" She asked angrily. He shrugged.

"I exposed the truth of the aliens and the Hinata household's relationship. It's my job to tell the truth to the public in these stories." He smiled

"Giroro does not like me!" Natsumi insisted.

"Prove it." The newspaper chief dared, "Kiss him tonight and if he's not effected I will rewrite the newspaper, and apologize for our fake accusation." He smiled slyly, "Unless of course, he does like you and your part of this sick out-of-species conspiracy." Natsumi clouded by her anger did not use her better judgment to decline the dare.

"FINE! I will." She agreed, she left fuming in anger to get back to her class.

"Take a picture of their kiss." The newspaper chief ordered his lackey. The man nodded.

Later that day after school when Natsumi's anger faded she realized what she had agreed to do to Giroro.

_I can't believe I was conned into this! _Natsumi thought to herself, _Maybe I can just tell them I kissed him when I didn't…. No, that wouldn't work. They have ways to know. Anyway, I'm curious about what his reaction will be too…._ Natsumi blushed to herself realizing what she was thinking.

"Natsumi? Something wrong?" Giroro asked seeing her red face. Natsumi shook her head then nodded.

"The newspaper club. They caught us yesterday and took pictures of us in your tent…" Natsumi handed him the newspaper copy. "They made it sound like you liked me or something…" Giroro read the newspaper and was silent for a few minutes, he then rushed into his tent and quickly came out with a gun.

**"WHERE ARE THEY? I SHALL MURDER THEM!"** Giroro promised. Natsumi giggled a little.

"You can't murder people, Giroro. Even though I really, really want you too." She told him.

"Why not? I'm an invader anyway!" Giroro glared.

"You just can't. It's wrong to kill people. Just don't do it okay?" Natsumi asked. Giroro reluctantly nodded. Natsumi looked at him realizing it was the perfect time to spring a random kiss on him, then run for her life.

"You got the camera?" The newspaper chief asked. The large one nodded. "I think it's about time." The two hid in the tree waiting for the kiss.

Natsumi leaned down and gave Giroro a small peck on the lips. Giroro blushed, she moved her head away, but before she could run Giroro pulled her down for another, much longer kiss.

"Huh?" Natsumi yelped as he kissed her. She closed her eyes getting into the moment as the newspaper chief snapped his photo.

"Let's leave before the catch us." He suggested to the one with no name. Guy with no name agreed. They ran.

Natsumi finally managed to pry herself away from Giroro.

"T-that was nice…." Giroro murmured in a happy, fantasizing trance.

"Yeah…I mean, no!" Natsumi blushed, "Why did you kiss me, Giroro?" She yelled. Giroro snapped back to reality and blushed.

"…You started it…." He blamed. Natsumi's cheeks turned red.

"It was to prove you didn't like me or anything by your reaction!" Natsumi emphasized. Giroro looked up shocked, he tried to regain his pride by acting unaffected by the words realizing she had just kissed him to prove something.

"…And what did you learn?" Giroro asked, looking down and blushing. "By the way, I'd just like to explain I don't you know like you…."

"…Giroro… Do you like me? I have a guess after that kiss but I could always be wrong…." Natsumi trailed off. Giroro looked down, blushing again.

"Maybe…. A little bit…." He whispered, rather frightened of the situation he was in, knowing that rejection and disgust was coming for him from her. Natsumi was silent trying to think of the appropriate response for Giroro's confession. She finally leaned down and kissed him again.

"I like you too…" She admitted, blushing and kissing him again. Giroro fainted from shock.

The next day at school, after a while of waiting for Giroro to awaken and kissing him Natsumi had finally come to the conclusion that the two of them should start dating. She came to the school in a happier mood than normal.

"Natsumi? Um.. You better look at the newspaper, sis…" Fuyuki trailed off. Natsumi smiled glanced down at the newspaper and stopped smiling when she saw her and Giroro kissing on the front page.

"Screw not murdering people! They are so dead!" Natsumi yelled, going off to kill some students.

Everyone lived happily ever after except the newspaper club.

Moral of the story" Don't snoop on other people's love lives for a good story.

The End

Please review! Tell me what you think! Especially if you know the newspaper chief's name and the guy in his club. It took me forever looking them up and realizing there was nothing about them anywhere. I just love the newspaper chief too! He's funny so it made me sad.

I might include another chapter to this if enough people beg me too.

Maybe about one of the other frog's and their reaction to the story. Keroro would probably love all the attention. But maybe I'll do Momoka, or Dororo or Kululu next. Depends if I feel like it. Just know that Gironatsu happened in this story.

Review!


End file.
